Si je reste
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Pourquoi tu ne reste pas ? Avec moi." Trois départs mémorables dans la série.


**Si je reste**

« Luce, pourquoi tu fais ta mauvaise tête ? C'est si compliqué de ça, d'obéir à Père ? »

Gabriel était au bord des larmes, ses yeux jaunes recouverts d'une pellicule liquide ne demandant qu'à ruisseler sur ses joues.

L'Etoile du Matin poussa un soupir.

« Je ne peux pas obéir si l'ordre va à l'encontre de mes convictions, Gaby. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Michel a dit que si tu continuais à refuser, tu te ferais chasser du Paradis ! »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne rebrousse pas chemin ! » s'écria le Messager en se mettant à pleurer. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Lucifer sursauta.

« Mais non, enfin… »

« Mais tu t'en va ! »

L'Archange brun prit son cadet par les épaules.

« Gaby, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Si » répondit l'adolescent roux. « Si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors il faut que tu restes. »

Lucifer se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Luce. Il faut que tu restes. »

Pour la première fois, l'Etoile du Matin se rendit compte que le désaccord entre lui et son Créateur n'affecterait pas seulement eux. Il y aurait des conséquences aussi pour les autres. Comme Gaby.

S'il partait, il rendrait son petit frère malheureux.

« S'il te plaît. Reste. »

Mais s'il voulait rester, il devrait accepter de se prosterner devant les humains.

« Je suis désolé, Gaby. Je ne peux pas. »

* * *

« Gaby ? Où tu va ? »

Face aux grands yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient d'un air innocent, l'Archange sentit sa résolution vaciller brièvement.

« Il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose d'important, mon cœur. Jude s'occupera de toi, d'accord ? »

Castiel ne cilla pas, continuant de le dévisager de ses prunelles fixes.

« Tu rentres quand ? »

« Ah… Je sais pas trop, bébé. »

Le nouveau-né plissa le front, son duvet se gonflant légèrement sur ses petites ailes.

« J'aime pas quand tu pars longtemps. »

« Oui, je sais… »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en va ? »

Pourquoi ? Gabriel sentit les larmes remonter dans sa gorge. Pourquoi resterait-il, plutôt ? Il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder Michel dans les yeux, pas alors que l'Archange blond avait envoyé son mentor en Enfer.

Il ne pouvait plus rester à la maison.

« C'est… c'est des affaires de grands, Cassie. Tu comprends ? »

Les prunelles bleues s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« C'est pas ma faute, alors ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Gabriel avant de saisir son protégé dans ses bras, impulsivement. « Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait. »

« Pourquoi tu me punis alors ? »

« C'est pas une punition, bébé » souffla le Messager qui sentait son cœur se réduire en miettes.

C'était mieux pour Castiel de partir chez Jude et Balthazar : qu'est-ce que Gabriel pouvait lui donner à part des larmes et du chagrin ? Il arrivait à peine à sourire ses derniers temps. Il voulait se recroqueviller dans un trou et se laisser mourir.

Castiel n'était qu'un petit. Un petit ne devait pas être laissé à la garde d'un gardien défectueux.

Gabriel n'avait pas d'autre choix pour assurer à l'enfant une vie à peu près ordinaire et heureuse.

« C'est pas une punition, bébé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix. »

* * *

« Rends-moi ça ! »

Le papier fut arraché des mains de Dean, mais il avait eu le temps de lire le premier paragraphe, imprimé en lettres noires sur le papier épais : _Cher monsieur Samuel Winchester, nous avons le plaisir de vous confirmer que votre candidature à l'Université de Stanford a été acceptée…_

« Tu pars à l'Université ? » laissa tomber le chasseur blond, une crampe noirâtre se répandant comme du venin à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Sam lui adressa son plus beau regard noir.

« Non, je vais rester avec toi et papa et foutre ma vie en l'air ! Bien sûr que je pars à l'Université ! »

« Mais tu peux pas ! » s'écria le frère aîné. « Tu l'as oublié, notre job ? »

« Un job ? » répéta Sam incrédule. « Tu appelles la chasse un job ? On risque notre peau tous les jours et tu sais ce que ça nous a rapporté ? On se ferait foutre en prison si les flics nous attrapaient ! Tout ce qu'on a, c'est des monstres à tuer ! »

« Tu nous as, moi et papa ! » protesta Dean. « On est là ! »

Le regard clair de Sam avait pris une dureté de pierre.

« Et si je reste, c'est tout ce que j'aurais jamais. Je m'en vais, Dean. C'est tout. »

Trop choqué pour parler, l'aîné des Winchester regarda son petit frère quitter la pièce, luttant pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient se répandre sur ses joues.


End file.
